Fever
by SinsRose
Summary: Kris should have known Cassidy had been up to something when he dragged him out to a club, not that he could object the lip locking with the glam singer that was about to happen. AdamKrisTommy Adommy Kradam Slash, BMSD, Collab with UndergroundValentine
1. Part One

Disclamer- Don't own these guys

Collab Project.

* * *

_ Fever_

To say Kris Allen wasn't aggravated or pissed would be an understatement. His brown eyes are narrowed- a thin amount of brown eye shadow, his lips are pulled into a somewhat of a grimace- he wants to murder Cassidy, Adam's friend who's putting him though torture throwing him into clothes he would never wear, which is mellow Cassidy says compares to what Adam would dress him in. Kris is wearing a tight with muscle shirt, that's shows off some of his skin; his jeans are a light blue and are flush tight against his skin. Glitter can be just barely seen on his clothing not enough for him to be seen gay but enough you can notice it.

He wants to murder the man standing beside him, a smirk on his face. Cassidy Haley himself is standing beside the southerner in an open black leather vest- with a white muscle shirt, leather jeans clinging to his hips a black belt across his hips. A necklace with a key hanging off of it dangles on his neck. "Kristopher calm down."Cassidy says to him, Allen's eyes glaring at him. "You need to loosen up a bit. We're going to a club, nothing is going to happen." Cassidy says softly.

Kris doesn't look convinced. "Are you sure about that? You're not going to ditch me for Brad again?"Kris can't help feel smug.

"That was once and Adam was with you so you can't complain." He says opening the car door getting out. Kris feels a smirk drift onto his lips as he gets out of the car.

It's Pandora- a club he's been to before many times with Adam and his friends. The lights are pulsing against their skin as they enter Cassidy blends in well- his eyes seem to be searching for something. They drift over to the bar- Cassidy ordering drinks and Kris glances at him- he has to be plotting something. Cassidy sips his drink, and Kris hesitates before speaking. "So why did you bring me here?" Kris sips the drink slowly feeling it burn his throat.

"I needed an excuse to get out. Adam has been hounding me on concept designs so I dragged you out to get away from work." Cassidy's eyes are twinkling taking a sip of his drink.

"You skipping work. Ha, you have it easier compared to us." Kris says softly taking another sip of his drink.

"No, it's still bad, long hours with sketching patterns and sewing patterns. Trust me it isn't easy."Cassidy's voice is at ease. Kris hums softly- smiling as he drinks, he knows what it is like to have to work for hours without a break. He knows they are talking for hours after he has had more than enough drinks and feels a pleasant buzz and is a wee disorientated. Cassidy still talks to him, smiling- almost flirting.

_Wait what?_ Kris blinks shaking his head, okay definitely don't drink with Cassidy he equals trouble. Cassidy is smirking into the glass. "Kris are you feeling alright?" He asks the singer- his mind in a pleasant haze but not enough to confuse him.

Kris tries to form a glare but fails. "Cass you should bring me home." He says- the colors move in slight blurs.

Cassidy laughs setting his drink down, and grins at Kris. "Kris enjoy yourself for a little longer, I'll be around here." He says to the southerner that scowls.

"Fine you asshole, but I'll be back in a few hours." The alcohol begins to buzz in his mind, a haze in his mind._  
_

Kris doesn't know how long he been dancing, but sweat leaks from his body, he's flushed and panting under the lights- his eyes closed in pleasure at the grinding against his body. His clothing is clinging tighter to his body as he dances with a male, his body hot and flushed. The man whispered something to him before vanishing, Kris watches other sway against each other panting- grinding. A fevered touch shoots though his veins his body feeling like liquid fire.

Kris's face flushes heat running though his body at the slightest touch- the grinding of bones. He moans softly against the touch arching against the heat wrapped around him. He squirms under the heated touch and lets out a whimper- his eyes meeting lust blue eyes. Kris stared his mouth going dry a hunger edging inside him at the man before him. Adam.

Adam's eyes are lightly dusted with a faint glittery blue eye shadow; his hair is pitch black- streaks of blue running through it. His frame is adorned in a form fitting leather blackish blue corset; it clings onto his skin, his neck bare for all but the straps that hold his corset up and a thin chain holds a small guitar pick on it. The leather corset has rhinestones imbedded into the leather creating intricate designs that glitter in the right light, and the blue laces are tied tight. His leather jeans a blue black color- skin tight flushed against the skin, the rhinestones follow in the same intricate design on his jeans the jeans are torn slightly across his ass checks and show some pale skin, a chain dangles off one of the belt hoops along with a flogger that is attached to a small keychain off his hips. His feet wear leather boots, which are slightly worn but work with his outfit.

Adam smirks at him, sending him into a helpless mess grinding against the singer. "You're drunk Kris." He whispers to Kris.

The heat feels so good to Kris, his hands dangle around Adam's neck, their noses nearly touching. "I don't care." He whispers to Adam- he brings them into a searing kiss. Adam's reaction is instant his hands palming his ass pushing their bodies closer together, clothes separating skin on skin contact. Kris feels as if Adam is fucking his mouth- his tongue exploring his lips, his teeth nipping at his lips sucking at his mouth. He lets out another needy moan-whimpering slightly as Adam slaps his ass.

"Adam fuck." He whines as he pulls away from the kiss- a band of salvia connecting their mouths- Adam's lips are swollen a slight red color- he flushed against Kris panting, his hands remaining on his ass. Adam grins as he captures the lips of the southern again. Kris moans against Adam, the singers lips kissing the throat of Kris's mouth, his tongue flicking out and licking the tanned skin, nipping it slightly casing Kris to press even more into him- Adam can feel he's hard and grins biting into his flesh a low moan leaving Kris's lips.

Adam pulls away from Kris neck a whine leaving his lips- a hand slapping his ass almost drawing a low moan from him- it's Tommy.

* * *

Now, Tommy's the kind of person where the second he's introduced to the club scene, he's doing two things first; drinking and dancing. The moment that those intoxicating liquors pour down his throat and his head begins to spin is the exact moment in time where he's thrusting himself into the tidal waves of black, sweaty figures and being fucked without actual contact all night long. And you know what? This is what he lives for. This is what he does. And he does this because it makes him high, it makes him feel sexy.

And it's also because he's a bit of an attention whore, but who's really paying attention?

But he remembers well that when he arrived with Adam and the rest of the band that he was going to go get drunk, do a little dancing, and hopefully get some time in with Adam. Nothing too sexual or raunchy, just some dancing, maybe some kissing (cause he can totally blame it on being hammered by then), and then his night will be awesome. C'mon, he's supposed to have Adam convinced that he's straight, remember? He can't just blow that off by going somewhere dark and fucking his brains out, can he? No, not really.

At least, that's not quite what he had in mind.

Sweat is pouring off of his face and into his hair, but he doesn't have the slightest bit of worry about it. Adam had used sweat-proof make-up while making him pretty a few hours ago. That's what they call it; instead of getting dolled up or ready to go, they pretty each other up. They like getting really pretty. And because this usually takes them an ungodly long time (hey, c'mon, Tommy likes looking extra pretty for Adam), Tommy's made sure that nothing is gonna mess it up, and if it does get a little smudged, it'd better be smudged by Adam.

No, he's not over-protective or obsessive, never.

As it is, Adam's been a huge help for his outfit tonight. Tommy's eyes are dusted in a light grey glittery eye shadow; a smirk dancing on his lips. A thin collar is around his neck the leather glittering with patterns from rhinestones a red color. His thin frame has a leather vest, over a fishnet shirt; his skin is bare on his stomach. The leather vest laces down the front with crimson laces, and you can see the nipple rings slightly though the fishnet. Intricate patterns of crimson gems dance down his leather jeans in patterns, a spiked belt though the loops. To finish it all, leather boots, thanks to Adam, with complex buckles are on his feet, but they're comfortable and he digs them.

To keep his extremely amazing buzz going, Tommy had gone back to the bar several times tonight, drinking a little more here and there. The really nice thing is that he holds his liquor relatively well, and only sways a little bit when he spins around too much or when he dances for far too long before taking a breather. But then again, who doesn't sway a little when they spin and dance? Even the sober motherfuckers do it (of which he finds incredibly entertaining when he's tipsy).

But in the midst of his dancing, Tommy had looked up and seen something that made his heart stop. There seemed to have been a draft that hit his face, because suddenly he'd gone cold and his eyes narrowed dangerously. He pushed his way across the dance floor, reaching the two people that he'd been staring at for the slightest of moments (oh the things one can accomplished when determined). To mark his presence, he'd reared back and slapped Adam Lambert the guy he's crushing hardcore upon right in his slightly exposed and deliciously creamy ass.

The glam star fights a moan and Tommy sees the world in a clearer light now. He sees the swollen redness of Adam's lips and the marks on Kris's, and holy fuck does he wanna punch a mother and run off with Adam right now. But he can't. He has to keep his cool as he smiles brightly at the glam star, his eyes shimmering as lasers and neon lights flash all over their faces, creating intricate patterns and intriguing shadows everywhere.

"Hey don't have a party without me." He says his voice a little loud and his speech a little slurred as he grabs Adam by the back of the neck and pulls him into a harsh, fiery kiss. Tommy's tongue trails warm across Adam's swollen bottom lip before pushing between his teeth, not waiting for an opportunity or an invitation. It's his turn now to force his tongue into Adam's mouth, and dammit, he's loving it. But it's not just the drunkenness that Tommy's putting into this. There's something else, something he's not telling Adam.

_You're **mine**_. He wants his kiss to say. You're mine and no one can have you to themselves.

But he can't say that to Adam no. That would freak out the gay glam star for certain. Despite the fact that he's almost one-hundred percent sure Adam's heard just about everything, he can't push him away with his possessive words. But wait since when has he ever thought that Adam was his? Never! Fucking alcohol. He tells himself, pulling away from Adam's lips, his eyes clouded in lust and pride at the fact that Adam seems more affected by his kiss than Kris's. He glances over at the southern singer. And oh, if looks could kill, Tommy would be shot dead a thousand times over.

_What_? He raises an eyebrow at Kris, turning towards him, his hand still on the back of Adam's neck. He wants to pull the glam star closer and kiss him again, but he's got a little Idol boy shooting daggers at him.

"Oh, nothing, you just kinda interrupted." Kris says with a flat tone, looking away. Tommy can see clearly that he's not happy and you know what, the blond doesn't give a fuck. In fact, he quite likes making the southerner angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. But you see, I don't think Adam minds, do you?" Tommy looks back up at Adam and smiles innocently. Adam smirks, his eyes gleaming with a kind of mischief that makes shivers run up and down Tommy's back, and his smile fades as the glam star's breath trickles down his shoulders.

"Not at all, but you could have been nicer about it." Adam says, kissing Tommy's lips gently again. Tommy's eyes flutter shut and he quietly moans into Adam's mouth. The blonde's hand slips from the back of Adam's neck and cups his face gently, and just over the music Tommy can hear Kris whining.

"Adam, no fair. You're giving him all the attention."Adam pulls away suddenly and looks over at Kris. He chuckles low and pulls Kris closer.

"Don't worry, Kris I won't leave you out."Adam says softly, leaning in and pressing his lips to the smaller boy's. Tommy feels a heat rising in the back of his throat and it's not entirely from pleasure. He's not gonna deny that seeing two men making out is fucking hot (and two good looking men at that, but don't tell Kris that Tommy thinks he's attractive), but he wants to be part of this circle. Or rather this triangle. And what a strange triangle they are.

"Adaaaammmmm..." Tommy drags Adam's name out, tugging on the Jewish man's arm. Adam pulls away from his kiss with Kris and looks over at the pouting blond.

"What?"Adam asks softly, stroking Tommy's cheek. The blond leans into Adam's touch, purring gently like a little kitten.

"Now he's got all the attention."Tommy says like a whining five year old, and to be honest, he looks like one; what with his lower lip stuck out, his eyebrows slanted down and his hands clinging onto Adam's arm. The glam star smirks seductively, and he glances around the vicinity of the club, searching for something, though what Tommy and Kris aren't quite sure. That smirk spreads wide and he looks at the two men.

"Follow me."Adam says, taking them both by the hand, leading them to the opposite side of the club. The interesting and somewhat nice thing about the Pandora is that it's built for multiple uses; it's a bar, it's a club, and it's a rather comfortable place for intense eh, activities, to put it plainly. Kris and Tommy glance at one another, wondering where Adam might be taking them as they push passed several dancers and groups of people. But they don't ask. They let him guide them to a large, black door. He lets go of their hands and opens it slowly, motioning for them to go inside.

"After you." Tommy says, waving Kris forward. The southern singer rolls his eyes and walks in, followed by Tommy and then Adam, who shuts the door behind them, and turns on the light.


	2. Part Two

Disclamer- Don't own these guys

Collab Project.

* * *

"After you." Tommy says, waving Kris forward. The southern singer rolls his eyes and walks in, followed by Tommy and then Adam, who shuts the door behind them, and turns on the light.

The first thing that catches Tommy's attention is a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs, he snickers smirking at Kris who looks at Adam who sitting on the edge of the bed tugging off his boots. Kris seems less hostile- giving the glam singer another kiss onto the lips. A slight scowl is on Tommy's lips but Adam is lust hungry- he can tell by the way his eyes are. Kris's fingers are knotted in his black hair and Tommy seriously wants to hurt the little southerner for touching what's his.

"Hey Tommy can you grab me those?" Kris voice is low almost husky- he referring to the handcuffs. Adam is lying on his back, the leather corset digging into his skin. The blonde can hear whimper against Kris's skin, the southerner sucking at his pale skin on his collarbone- Adam's hands threaded in what hair he has. Adam looks delicious- looking so wanton, a fire in his eyes that wants to be quenched. He grabs the fuzzy handcuffs, placing them into one of Kris's hands. He can see a smirk form on his lips, as he securer's both of Adam's hand's to the headboard. Adam lets out something of a whine when Kris's leaves him, wanting the attention- he pulls on the cuffs.

A smirk falls onto the blonde's lips and suddenly without even a warning he's pulled by his roughly into a wet kiss with the southerner. All Tommy can focus on is Kris's lips on his own as he's shoved down on the bed, his hands gripping Kris's shoulder's roughly, his nails clinging onto the open skin. Kris nips at Tommy's lower lip biting and sucking at it causing a low moan to fall from Tommy's lips as he let him fuck his mouth with his tongue. Tommy knows he's lying on his back, his fire burning the heat feeling so good. He bits Kris's lips drawing a slight cut, iron hitting his senses- Kris lets out a moan of his own, gripping Tommy's hair tighter. Tommy decides he definitely likes Kris's hands in his hair and how he is rough with him.

Kris trails his lips, after pulling away from kiss, against his jaw, the goes downwards towards the joint of the collarbone and shoulder- he bits him hard drawing blood and Tommy arches against him- his nails digging into his skin even more arching at the slight pain and pleasure, Kris starts to undo the laces on his shirt- the black vest slipping off his body. "You look like such a whore." Kris whispers against his ear nipping it slightly. Tommy's hips jerk up, and he looks at Kris- his eyes clouded over with lust and panting. Kris doesn't wastes time- he strips the bassist of his shirt- the fishnet falling to the floor- his nipple rings dancing in the dim light. Kris tugs on one experiential- and Tommy writhers against his body- his head thrown back in a loud moan.

"Kris, Jesus." Tommy whispered wanton- his breath hot and bothered. The southern smirks' taking a nipple into his mouth and Tommy has never felt so much of this ecstasy of his life. It feels hot and he is barely aware of his hands tightening in Kris's skin as his convulses for the first time that night. He only knows he's come for the first time by the way Kris looks at him with a dark hunger that make him hard again, a whine comes from Adam whose eyes are locked on them.

It takes a few minutes before Tommy can even move properly and when he can he gets an eyeful of Kris stripping Adam of his corset and Kris biting and sucking his skin marking it. Adam whines again whimpering his face flushed. The southern hand runs over a nipple and Adam lets out a growl that sounds like a cross with a whimper- when the southerner pitches it he bucks into Kris the handcuffs biting into his hands. "Kris." He whines his blue eyes dark with desire.

Tommy looks away, standing from the bed, his eyes falling to a closest- but before he even thinks of what kinky things he might find there- he grabs the small flogger off the keychain Adam had attached to his leather jeans- Adam makes- he doesn't even know what the sound is when Kris begins to suck on his nipples- Tommy just knows he getting harder every passing second. He blonde runs his hand over the whip- he can just imagine hitting Adam with it making him scream and squirm. The thoughts make the blood rush to his cock.

Tommy bits his lip of even thinking of thought like that and he walks into the closet- and a bag in the floor catches his attention- he sees the Skingraft label and knows what all of this means. Adam knows what he's doing- Cassidy and Brad knew what they were doing. There's a note at the top of the bag- Glitterbaby written on it, he slips the note into the jeans he's wearing- he'll read it when all this is done right now he want to see Adam squirm under them.

The contents of the bag make him smirk- he's seen these types of things before and he wonders if they'll make Kris's skin crawl. He pulls a butt plug and a vibrator from the bag along with a cock ring- a grin on his face. Tommy walks to the bed going to sit on it giving Adam a rough kiss- a surprised squeak falls from Adam's mouth- his face a little red. He waves the butt plug in front of his face, handing the other objects to Kris- and lets a mischievous smirk fall onto his features a dark hunger looking at the glam singer.

* * *

"Oh, God." Adam pants, his eyes widening a little at the sight of the plug. His oceanic gaze travels and catches the other toys that Kris now holds in his hands. His breathing gets rough and his eyes close as Kris bends down and captures one of his nipples between his teeth. Tommy bites down on his tongue to keep from moaning as his hand curls tighter around the plug, the cool steel shape smooth and gleaming in the dim light. As Tommy watches, he forms a different idea, a different possibility for pleasure. He smiles, shuffling off of the bed and towards a drawer nestled in a side table. He opens it slowly, finding exactly what he needs. Lube and condoms. Gotta be safe, you know?

Pulling them out, Tommy tosses them onto the bed, before slipping out of his constricting pants. They're wet and sticky, smelling of sweat and sex. Adam's eyes shift and widen further; Tommy's not wearing anything beneath his pants, and now he's exposed to both the glam star and the southerner. Kris's wide mouth shifts into a smile, and he extends his hand out to Tommy, beckoning him closer. Smirking wildly, Tommy rolls his hips (he's learned well) as he walks, and Adam's eyes cloud over with desire as he tugs against the cuffs. His wrists are chafed and red, beginning to bruise. His collar bones and chest are dotted with teeth marks and kisses, and Tommy tears his eyes away as he shoves Kris down onto his back, bending down and pressing his lips hard against the southerner's. His hands reach up, ripping his shirt up and over his head, exposing Kris's toned chest. Tommy pauses; staring at the younger male's body he didn't think Kris was this beautiful.

"God, Kris!" Tommy whispers, and Kris just smiles, pulling him back down for another kiss. Tommy moans, ignoring Adam's whines and sexy sounds for attention as his hands drop to Kris's pants, undoing them slowly. The southerner shoves his hips into Tommy's slow moving fingers, and the bassist smiles, working a little faster. He can feel Kris's desire pooling on his tongue and sliding into his mouth like sweet liquor.

"Mmm, no fair."Adam makes a coherent sentence, and Tommy looks up while still pulling Kris's pants open and down. The southerner wears plain cotton boxers, and Tommy snags them too, ripping them down fast and hard. Kris shudders, his arms limp at his sides now as his eyes close, Tommy's breath tickling his cock. Adam moans, and Tommy sees a wet spot at the front of his pants. The bassist smirks, pulling Kris's clothes off and tossing them to the floor, leaning close, his breath hot on the Idol's shaft. He's amazed at Kris's size; for being so petite, he's well endowed. His lips press to the side, and Kris's back arches, before Tommy pulls himself up and whispers into Kris's ear.

"And I'm the slut?" He bites down on the Idol's ear and Kris squirms, moaning and thrusting into Tommy's aching erection. "Seems to me like you're the slut, shoving your dick against me and all." His voice is just loud enough for Adam to hear, but soft enough that it's hot and breathy against Kris's skin. Tommy glances over, seeing Adam writhing for attention. The glam stars eyes are needy and agitated, and Tommy has an urge to take a picture with his phone and send it to Cassidy and Brad. They'd get a kick out of it, he's sure. But he doesn't. Instead, he rolls off of Kris and crawls on his hands and knees to Adam, pushing the ring, vibrator, plug, and condoms aside as he does so. He leans in close, pressing his lips gently to Adam's as his delicate, calloused fingers work on undoing his belt and pants.

"Were gonna fuck you so good, Baby Boy." He says when he pulls away, his lips just over Adam's. The Jewish singer whines, leaning forward and kissing Tommy again, rolling his hips upward into Tommy's hands as he finishes undoing the buttons. He tosses the belt down onto the floor, now littered with clothes and lube. Tommy hooks his fingers into the loops of Adam's pants and pulls; and when he pulls, he pulls hard. Hard enough that the ripped jeans were pulled down to his knees, and Tommy's breath catches in his throat at the sight of Adam's glory.

"Oh, fuck…" Kris whispers beside Tommy's ear, his eyes also glued to Adam's body. Adam's eyes flutter, his eyelashes kissing the tops of his cheeks as he stares at them both. Tommy groans aloud, a twitch erupting in his erection. Adam smiles slightly, a blush flushing across his cheeks as Tommy pulls Adam's pants down further, tossing them aside and trailing his fingertips up Adam's legs and over the luscious, muscular curves of his calves and thighs. Tommy has an urge to dip his fingers and just rake his nails into Adam's legs, to make welts and even try to draw ribbons of blood. The idea of making Adam squirms causes Tommy to remember the flogger, and he creates an idea.

"Kris— flip Adam so that his back is to us, but that way he's still cuffed to the headboard. Also, prep him for a surprise." Tommy says slowly, his eyes burning with his plan as he glances at the plug resting beside his left leg. Kris catches it and smiles. Adam's cobalt eyes widen in curiosity and intrigue, even a little fear. The southerner nods once, brushing passed Tommy and rearranging Adam. Tommy slides off of the bed, walking around and grabbing one of two things; the plug. It's cool to the touch and a decent weight. A nice size too. Tommy smiles as he looks back up, seeing Adam on his knees, his head hanging down and his wrists still cuffed. He watches with hungry, greedy eyes as Kris holds his fingers to Adam's mouth, forcing the glam star to suck on them, make them moist and slick. Tommy breathes hard as Kris repositions himself and slides one glistening finger into Adam's entrance, and he inhales sharply as Adam's back arches and he moans aloud.

"Ahh, Kris…" Adam's voice is strained and needy, and Tommy wishes that it was his name Adam was moaning, his fingers pressing into Adam's writhing body. His blood is racing in his body and his face flushes with heat, his thin frame trembling lightly. God, he wants so badly to be the one pleasuring Adam right now. To be trailing hot, sticky kisses along the back of his neck; fuck you, Kris Allen. _Fuck you_.

Tommy blinks once, realizing he's spacing as Kris removes three fingers— he's been prepping Adam well. The blond smirks, crawling back onto the bed with the plug feeling very heavy in his hand now. Kris scoots away, his hands in his lap as Tommy leans in close to Adam's ear, breathing lightly.

"Enjoy this, Baby Boy." He says, smiling, dropping his hand and easing the plug into the stretched opening. Adam's back curves, his sweaty hair pressing into Tommy's face as he slips it deep inside, letting it sit at the right spot, the smoothed tip just nudging Adam's prostate. And he knows this, because Adam's breathing is ragged and jittery. He's shaking and Tommy nips his ear before getting off the bed again. Tommy grabs the flogger, stepping back from the bed just a foot or so. Before he can crawl off the bed, Tommy turns his attention to the southerner.

"Kris— slip the ring onto Adam." Tommy says evenly, a smile curling onto his lip. Kris's eyes widen, and he nods. He's sobering up fast (they both are), so now he's hesitating. Tommy wishes they didn't have to leave the room to get more alcohol. It would be nice to be just a little more tipsy while doing this. Oh well. He's drunk just looking at Adam's twitching body. Oh— he realizes now what he's done. He's got a plug shoved into Adam's ass, and Kris is now slipping on a cock ring. In just a moment, he's going to whip Adam into the blinding rage of ecstasy.

He giggles lightly.

Adam shivers, trying to thrust into Kris's touch, but the southerner slaps his hip, telling him nonverbally to stop. Adam whines— he fucking whines— when Kris hits him. He wonders what noises he's going to make when Tommy whips him. Kris slides off the bed, his eyes wide and his body movements timid. Tommy's never really worked with the flogger before, but his had enough experience just by playing with it (several-a drunk nights with Adam and flogger 101 lessons) to get the idea. He grabs it off the bed and unwraps it, shaking it out and snapping it lightly. Adam's body tenses on the bed, and Tommy chuckles.

"Relax, Baby Boy. Otherwise this is gonna really, really hurt." He says, rearing back and bring the flogger down on Adam's glistening back. The glam star inhales loudly and half groans in his exhale. But when Tommy brings it down again, and Adam's groan turns into a soft cry. That soft cry becomes louder and louder with every crack. It's not hard enough to break his skin but hard enough that he's going to be feeling it for several days, perhaps a week. Tommy's getting harder just hearing Adam beginning to scream. The blood is rushing like rivers of life to his cock and he's moaning just under Adam's pleasured vocals. Kris is standing, trembling with owl-shaped eyes as he watches Tommy whipping Adam over and over and over.

"Oh, fuck…" Kris whispers. Tommy's panting, hot and bothered and dripping precum onto the floor of the room. He staggers, his hair sticking to his face as he holds the flogger out to Kris.

"You wanna try?" He says softly. Kris blinks once, contemplating. His eyes slide shut again, his lashes fanning over his cheeks before they open again, determined and lustful, and he nods once.


	3. Part Three

Disclamer- Don't own these guys

_**Warinigs- Sex, Threesome, flogging, blowjob, rimming fingering and if you don't like don't read it seriously.**_

Collab Project. There's one more part after this and then it is done.

* * *

"You wanna try?" He says softly. Kris blinks once, contemplating. His eyes slide shut again, his lashes fanning over his cheeks before they open again, determined and lustful, and he nods once.

Tommy holds it out to Kris; feeling is slip out of his grasp, and his heart pounding as he stares at Adam's glistening back. He's so beautiful; beaten with lashes across his freckled skin. Tommy sways, and stumbles forward, gripping the foot of the bed tightly in his hands, his eyes slipping shut. He needs to move for Kris to take his own turn. But his head is spinning. God, he just whipped Adam, he _fucking whipped_ Adam. He never thought that he would, but here he is now, naked with Adam and _fucking Kris Allen_. God, he needs a drink.

He stands up straight and is starting to let go of the bed when he feels the tip of the flogger clash against his back, and his knees buckle from under him. He hits the floor hard, gripping the bed as his breath comes in gasps, his cock twitching angrily. Fuck that hurt. Though in that hurt, he moans, his eyes sliding shut as he drops his head onto the comforter of the bed, and the flogger hits his skin again. His back arches and he throws his head back, moaning louder. He can hear Adam shuffling. He's probably trying to see what's happening.

"Stand up." Kris orders Tommy, and the blond finds it hard to make his legs work. The flogger comes down again, harder this time, and it rips a throaty wail from Tommy's lips. He shoves his hips into the side of the bed, trying to get friction. It's hurting down there now and he needs to be touched. But he can only imagine how Adam must feel right now, untouched with a ring and a plug fastened to or within him. He can hear Adam whimpering for attention.

Tommy pulls himself slowly to his feet, and the tip slices into his back, gracing his ass. He throws his arms out, clenching Adam's ankles and digging his nails in. The glam star chokes on a gasp and shudders into Tommy's hands. He needs to hold on to something or someone. He needs to be touched. In the back of his mind, he's wondering when the fuck Kris learned to use a flogger, but he shoves it aside as he's whipped once more, before hearing something hit the floor. He's shivering violently as he feels Kris' breath on his burning skin.

"Shh, it's okay." The southerner whispers, stroking his back and touching the marks. He bends away from the touch, pressing the back of his head into Kris's chest. He's surprised he's still standing right now, what with the pain in his back and his shaking knees. He feels Kris's hands on his hips, sliding over his thighs before grabbing his throbbing cock, rubbing it gently. He buckles under the southerner's touch and moans. Aaah, finally.

"Get on the bed." Kris tells him, and Tommy whines when his warm hands vanish. He pulls himself onto the bed, unable to help himself as he presses his lips to the marks on Adam's back, raking his nails into the glam star's thighs. Adam is quivering like a puppy and he longs so dearly to just fuck him right there. But he'd need to grab a condom and lube, and he's not gonna move anytime soon for that. Sorry.

"Move." He hears Kris say, but he doesn't. He's too busy being caught up in the satisfaction that he's making his Baby Boy moan, and he's so _beautiful_ as he does it. He trails his tongue over one of the lashes, moving his hands around Adam's body and just barely brushing what the fans affectionately call the 'glambulge'. It's throbbing, and it excites Tommy more than he can imagine.

"I said _move_." Kris repeats, and there's a slip of skin into skin, and Tommy throws his head back, his hands clenching Adam's hips as Kris' finger nudges his prostate. _Fuck_. Adam is moaning, craning his head to see and Kris is so _fluid_ with his movements and the way he curls his finger just _right_. Tommy cries out long and loud, shaking. He's going to come, and he's going to do it soon, he knows this. He's aching and pulsing, dripping so deliciously you'd think he's already come. But the pressure is building fierce and he's surprised he hasn't done it yet. Kris shifts up behind Tommy, and something slips around his angry cock. His eyes widen as it tightens and he fears for his life almighty. How did it fit in the first place? It must've been a larger size, oh- _God_.

Tommy looks down, seeing a bright blue and extremely large ring around his shaft. No way. No fucking way. This isn't happening, Kris did _not_ just… _Ooohh._ The southerner strokes his prostate with two fingers, curling his fingers as if to say 'come here'. Tommy writhes violent and slowly shifts away from Adam. He can't believe any of this. He's drunk enough to feel high but sober enough to freak about the fact that Kris-fucking-Allen just put a cock ring on him. Oh, _Goooodddddd_.

"Kris…" Tommy moans, but the southerner's not paying attention to him. He's flipping Adam back over so that the glam star can see them, though he's still cuffed to the headboard. Adam's eyes are lust-glazed and his body is trembling. His bright blue eyes catch sight of Tommy's flushed, needy face with Kris's dominant and seductive gaze, and he moans. It's so beautiful, melodic and wanton. _Pure_.

"Please…" Adam begs of them, "fuck me." Kris grins, tearing open a condom and rolling it easily onto his curved member, squeezing out some lube and spreading it over the latex blue cover. Blue's a nice color on Kris, Tommy decides with a pleasured smile. He wonders who Kris is going to fuck first…

"In good time, baby." Kris says with a greedy smile, before turning and whispering in Tommy's ear. "Suck him off through the ring while I fuck him. Then, if you're a good boy, I'll suck you." Kris's voice is raspy, hungry, and very, _very sexy_. Tommy moans, but nods once as Kris crawls away to position himself, lifting Adam's legs and wrapping them around his waist. Tommy ponders where he should position himself, and smiles. He's pretty flexible, but the angles of which they're in obviously have not been planned out. He's going to have to do this a little awkwardly. Oh well.

But maybe not. Tommy looks to Kris with an idea brimming in his eyes, and despite not knowing, Kris nods. Tommy reaches to the side table and grabs the key to the handcuffs, unlocking Adam's wrists. His arms fall limp at his sides and the three of them readjust so Adam's flat on his back. Tommy climbs over Adam's chest, his knees pressed to the sides of Adam's ribs, his ass just inches from the glam star's face. Good place to be, yes? Yes. Tommy looks up at Kris, and the southerner nods as he eases the plug out of Adam. The singer shudders and moans. It's time. Time to get down and dirty. Time to fuck.

Kris slides in slowly, letting Adam adjust to the size change. Tommy breathes against the singer's cock, trailing the tip of his tongue over the dripping head. His own aching member is pressed tight against Adam's chest, and he wishes that he could let himself slip into Adam's mouth. But he's been promised by Kris, and he's actually looking forward to that. Adam's hands clench beside his hips before gripping Tommy's thighs. The bassist shivers, sliding Adam into his mouth, sucking sweetly and humming, the vibrations of his throat making Adam cry out as Kris builds a steady rhythm. In and out, in and out. In time, Tommy's going up and down, up and down. In, up. Out, down. Up, in, down, out. Just like that. And it's driving Adam nuts.

There's no sound but the sounds of their breathing, the sound of skin in skin, skin on skin, moans, groans, and even the occasional cry. It's ecstasy, it's hot. It's fucking magical in here and the three performers wouldn't have it any other way. Each of them have one common thought, though: thank Cassidy later. Fuck yes.

Eventually, Adam can't take it; Kris is moving so easily (who would have thought he was so big and long?) inside of him, his nails digging into Adam's thighs, and Tommy (_fuck_, Tommy!) is blowing him so fucking good. He wants to give back to one of them. He wish he could give back to both at the same time. But Kris is a little out of reach and well, Tommy's _right here_. He guesses that Tommy will just _have_ to do for now. Not that he's complaining really.

Adam grips Tommy's plump, creamy ass cheeks (he's really got a nice ass, so squeezable) and pulls them apart. Fortunately, he's close enough to accomplish this without too much discomfort. He sticks his long (and incredibly talented) tongue out, flicking his Glitterbaby's entrance gently. Tommy keeps his pace but breathes the most beautiful moan Adam's ever heard muffled by a dick. He leans forward and licks his baby again, sliding his tongue a little inside, before venturing farther and farther and going by Tommy's moans and cries. He shoves his tongue all the way insides, his lips pressing to the skin. He wiggles it around, and Tommy pulls himself off of Adam, letting out the most beautiful wail of ecstasy.

Kris keeps moving but he lifts his head, staring at the two men. He can just barely see that Adam's mouth is pressed to a sinful spot between Tommy's cheeks. He moans, thrusting hard into Adam, the head of his dick slamming forcefully into the glam star's sweetest spot, of which creates a full body tremble from the raven haired man. Tommy's face is flushed and Kris leans forward, catching the bassist's lips with his own, kissing the blond long and fierce. There's something about Tommy that's so needy and Kris, being a usual passive person, wants to provide for that need. He _needs_ to provide for Tommy. _Yes!_

When the hell did this all start, anyway?

Tommy pulls away, moaning incoherently as it seems that Adam has touched a sensitive spot within him. Kris drops his head and grips Adam's thighs, digging his nails into the marred flesh as his moves become less fluid and more hungry. He's close, he can feel it. He's sure that all three of them are close. It's going to be painful for Adam and Tommy though, they're both wearing rings. Adam had a plug in him earlier. He never realized just how much this is going to leave a mental and physical reminder. Yay.

"Tommy… suck Adam off… through his ring. Then I'll… do… you." Kris says through gasps. Tommy whines, but he swallows Adam, bobbing his head hard and fast, his cheeks caving in as he sucks. It's such a fucking pretty sight for Kris. He's pretty sober, but he doesn't care. This feels too fucking good.

"Yes… Oh- Adam- Tommy… _Fuck!_" Kris growls, gritting his teeth and ravaging Adam as hard as he can. At some point, Adam had replaced his tongue with fingers, and he's got his head thrown back, wailing.

"_Kris_… fuck, fu- uuuckk!" Only Tommy's not speaking, but he sure as hell is moaning something fierce and before Kris can think to speak anything else his body shakes and he explodes into the condom, deep inside of Adam. "_YES!_" Adam screams, and Tommy stops moaning long enough to swallow everything that Adam's given him. Kris pulls out of Adam, ripping off the condom and tossing it to the floor. He's breathing hard and Tommy pulls himself off of Adam's sweaty, sticky body. The glam star's exhausted, hoarse and panting. He rips off his ring and chucks it across the room.

Writhing, Tommy reaches out for Kris. "Please," Tommy whines. "Please, Kris…" His eyes are glittering with need. Such beautiful need. Kris nods once, lowering his mouth over Tommy's cock and going so slow it's almost a sin. Tommy runs his fingers through the short, brown thinness of Kris's hair, and he closes his eyes. Adam finds this a perfect opportunity and pulls himself towards his boys, fucking Tommy's mouth with his tongue. It's the least he can do for his Glitterbaby. _His_ Glitterbaby. Tommy reaches up; cupping Adam's face as he delicately kisses the singer back, moaning and arching his back as Kris picks up speed and rhythm. It hurts so good and he's got tears running down his face for how much this hurts. Fucking ring. Motherfucking ring.

"Breathe, Glitterbaby, breathe. You're so fucking pretty, so… so pretty…" Adam whispers against his lips as Kris strokes his balls- _God!_ Who knew a straight, married _Christian_ man was _this_ good?

"Adam- Adam it… aah…" He can't finish his sentence. His cock is burning and aching and his head is just spinning in circles with the colors blending together to create darkness.

"I know, baby. You're so beautiful though."

"I'm- I'm so… so c-close…"

"Kris- suck him harder…" Adam whispers, his voice hoarse. The only reply to Adam's demand is the tightening of Kris's mouth around Tommy's cock and he's screaming now.

"Yes! Please! Please, Kris, harder!" Adam's glad that the walls are soundproof from the outside. They must be making quite the noise right now. He strokes Tommy's hair and kisses him, biting him and pulling on those luscious blond locks. He can feel the tension in his Glitterbaby's body. He's _so_ close, and he's just there… He leans down and bites the side of Tommy's neck, pulling on his hair at the same time. And then-

"_Oh, fuck YES!_" There.

Kris swallows every drop, and Tommy's panting and shivering, burning all over. Adam reaches down and eases the cock ring off of Tommy's abused dick. Unfortunately, he's never orgasmed through one before, so Adam understands the pain he's going through. It's a kind of burn he's not going to forget. But, then again… none of them are going to forget this night.


	4. Part Four End

Disclamer- Don't own these guys

Collab Project. Last part guys. There will be a one-shot after this with Cassidy and Brad's hook up and slash. So yeah keep a look out for it. It's gonna be called Hot Mess.

* * *

He can't remember when he even passed out; he just awakes to the heavy smell of sex. He blinks becoming used to the scent, and moves his body slightly. The blonde can feel another body's heat- a hand is draped around his waist holding him close to the other body. He looks backwards in his line of vision- its Adam with the hand draped around his waist. He can feel a hand clasped around his wrist- his eyes flicker to the figure facing towards him in the front of him- Kris.

Tommy carefully moves his hand away and somehow manages to get out of Adam's hold without waking them. He places a soft kiss to Adam's temple before trying to get off the bed and the first thing that tells him he doesn't want to leave them is the pain from last night. His ass is sore from the fingering even though it wasn't that bad not to mention the cock ring. He winces as he stands holding the wall for support- he grabs his clothes from yesterday and heads into the bathroom shutting the door and turning on the shower.

"Have fun yesterday?" Tommy nearly jumps out of his skin at Brad and Cassidy's voices in the bathroom- he drops the clothes onto the title staring at the pair.

Cassidy chuckles and hands him a duffle bag, Tommy can see clothes in the bag more importantly his hoodie. "Thanks Cass." He says to the Skingraft designer and singer as he takes the bag- he doesn't give a flying fuck that he's naked in front of them.

"So how'd it go?" Cassidy asks as Tommy steps into the shower- nearly moaning at the feel of hot water on his skin.

"I can't answer you with words." Tommy said softly, running his hands though his blonde hair scrubbing shampoo into it.

Cassidy snickers. "You so owe me." He says to Tommy and Tommy can hear Brad let out a giggle.

"If I ever hook up with babyboy there you'll be the first to know." Tommy says rinsing the soap from his hair.

Cassidy lets out a snort. "Adam didn't want anything to do with this until Brad said something."

"You got Kris drunk didn't you on purpose?" Tommy doesn't look at him as he finishes with washing himself and steps out of the shower and begins to dress himself.

"It's not like he knew what was going to happen Tommy and you know damn well you don't regret last night." Brad says his arm draped loosely around Cassidy.

Tommy can hear Adam's soft voice echo. "Glitterbaby?" He's quiet just barely awake- Brad slips from Cassidy's arms going to talk to his ex. Cassidy leans against the bathroom door as Brad leaves watching as Tommy throws on his hoodie and zippers it. Tommy doesn't want to think about anything when Kris will wake up, he's afraid of what the southerner will think of him, he's slept with Adam more times than he can count but Adam knows what to expect.

"Tommy he'll understand. Trust me. It's not like Adam slept with Brad. I mean hell; Kris isn't even married he divorced three or four months ago." Tommy wiped around nearly dropping his eyeliner at that comment.

"What?" Tommy whispered his hand shaking with the eyeliner; Cassidy steadied his hand helping apply the eyeliner.

"Katy couldn't take being apart from him for so long and she moved on. Cassidy threw the eyeliner back in bag. "He's over it and we better check on Adam before Brad gets him into trouble." Cassidy said softly- Tommy didn't miss the look in Cassidy's eyes.

"How long have you been with Brad?" Cassidy froze for a second- his hand on the doorknob.

"Wait a minute how'd you even now I liked him?"- He caught Tommy's smirk. "Adam doesn't even know.

Tommy just grins. "So when are you going to tell Brad?' Cassidy's face grows red since when did the subject turn onto him?

Tommy's grin gets wider and Cassidy mutters "Oh shit" under his breath. "You wouldn't Tommy. You wouldn't." Tommy grins at him and he pulls open the door striding in- Adam still under the blankets, Brad sitting beside him- he can hear Cassidy's small growl in distaste from Brad sitting so close to his ex- he's just a little protective of Brad. Adam's red faced slightly- a wince as he sits up when he sees Tommy. He must be in a lot of pain.

Cassidy sits beside Brad their fingers brushing just barely so Brad doesn't notice it- he's not ready to tell him yet, but Tommy catches it and he goes to sit beside Adam. The southerner is still asleep and Tommy doesn't look at him for long it will arouse suspensions he doesn't need. Adam's fingers lace with his and it feels more than right it feels perfect. Cassidy talks quietly to Brad, Adam places his lips to his temple in a silent agreement, and we won't say anything about this.

Kris stirs on the bed and Adam- ignoring Brad's squeak as he gets up naked goes into the bathroom. Cassidy punches him in the arm as Adam shuts the door and lets out a yelp of pain. Tommy snickers at the two of them- Kris's brown eyes are staring at him and he freezes.

Tommy doesn't move and he knows Brad is looking at him. Kris sits up his head ringing a little. "Cass is there an Aspin somewhere?" He asks the Skingraft designer and Tommy mouth is opening slightly surprised at how calm Kris is. Cassidy hands him the pill with a glass of water a muttered thanks from the southerner.

"How can you act so normal?" Tommy doesn't mean to voice his thoughts but it happens.

"How do you wake up after Adam fucks you?" Kris retorts with a smirk.

Tommy's cheeks flush with color. Kris grabs his boxers from beside the bed and throws them on and then whispers into the bassist ear making him flush even more- "I didn't regret last night and won't. You're a sexy little bitch in bed. If you weren't so joined at your hip with your babyboy I would date you." Kris moves away after that and begins to pull up his jeans from last night and his shirt.

Tommy doesn't know how to even answer that-he sees Kris getting ready to leave. "Wait- fuck Kris. Let me talk to Adam about this." Cassidy laughs at Tommy being so flustered. Tommy shoots him a glare that says you'll pay trust me.

Kris waits and Tommy bolts into the bathroom explaining and walks and out grinning. Kris titles his head to the side. Tommy merely kisses him with a light peck to the lips before muttering "Silly ménage a trios sometimes."

Adam walks out of the bathroom merely smirking, giving Tommy a light kiss, and then Kris a light peck. "I'll see you guys later." He says to the two of them who walk out grinning and Brad follows and Cassidy lingers snickering.

"Thanks Cassidy. You have no idea how much last night was." Adam says throwing the outfits he and Tommy had worn into the Skingraft bag.

"By what Tommy said, I think I do. Silly ménage a trios. Good luck Adam there a handful."

"Oh don't worry I will keep them in order but shouldn't you worry about Brad."Adam says with a smirk before vanishing.

Cassidy can't help to wonder what that smirk meant as Adam left.


End file.
